Book Prompt KaiGaku
by vocaloidifytheworld
Summary: This is a collection of stories inspired by flipping through a book and writing something based of a sentence from a book. Romance, KaiGaku, Yaoi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Is better than it sounds, I promise! :3
1. Mockingjay

**Hi people! Thank you for reading my story!**

**This is a series of stories inspired by flipping through a book and basing a sentence off the first sentence I read**

**And yes, you may steal my idea XD (Someone asked, I'm not conceited! .)**

**Rated T for amazing yumminess3**

**These characters are not mine. Neither are the books.**

**Enjoy!3**

**

* * *

****Suddenly, a memory surfaces. I'm strapped to my bed, mad with rage and grief after the rescue. (Mockingjay)**

_A leering man towers over me. I tremble with fear, but I can't get my arms free from the straps that bind me to the bed. I can't see his expression; my face is hidden in the pillow._

_He speaks, and I can tell that he is smiling. "Don't worry, sweetheart. This will only hurt a lot."_

I wake up, a silent scream at the back of my throat. I let it out slowly, trying to calm myself. Breathe in, breathe out. It's clichéd, but it works.

"Kaito?" I hear Gakupo's voice, soft and concerned behind me. I turn over onto my side to face him. His turquoise eyes sparkle in the moonlight. "Are you alright?"

"I…had a nightmare." I say, looking down uncertainly. "About…those times."

He nods, and pulls me close. He's so comforting, his warmth, his mannerisms. I love him so much. His arms wrap around me, and for now I feel like everything is right in the world. He kisses the top of my head softly, before lifting my face up to his for a kiss. It intensifies, and he begins to shift to be on top of me. His hand goes to my thigh, and I gasp.

Suddenly, a memory surfaces. I'm strapped to my bed, mad with rage and grief after the rescue.

All pleasure vanishes, replaced by fear, and I begin to tremble uncontrollably. "Gakupo…stop!"

He pulls away instantly, sensing my fear. "I'm sorry," he says. His eyes look unbearably sad. "I didn't mean to cross your boundaries."

Tears cloud my eyes. "No…I just…I'm sorry."

He laughs a little bit, holding me close. My trembling lessens, and I cling to him, crying. "Why are you apologizing?"

I manage to choke out some words. "I…ca-can't make you happy…like this…I'm so damaged…why would you want me?"

"Kaito." He lifts my head up, and stares into my eyes with a fierce intensity. "You make me happy just by being with me. Every day, I know that you will be there when I get home, and I love that. And as for why I would want you…" He smiled gently. "I love you. There's no other reason. I love everything about you."

This just makes me cry more, and I hold onto him tighter, drained of all emotions. His arms encircle me, and he kisses me on the top of my head again before he sinks onto the bed.

I did not dream again that night


	2. Blue Bloods

**Thank you for reading my story! Characters and books are not mine.**

**Rated T for amazing yumminess :3**

**

* * *

**

The girls posed and pouted, trying not to blink at the flash of the camera. Suddenly feeling inspired, Bliss pulled Schuyler closer for a tight embrace. (Blue Bloods)

He had shown up five minutes late, and yet the stylists were all over him when he arrived.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"We've been waiting for you!"

"God, did you run into a woman giving birth or something?"

"How late did you stay UP last night? Your hair is as dry as HELL!"

"I'm only five minutes late!" He protested.

Meiko, his main hairstylist, rolled her eyes. "I forgive you this time, 'cause you're new, but if you EVER pull this shit again, I'll cut that silky purple ponytail off and wear it as a SCARF. A SCARF, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yeah, okay. Geez."

A younger girl with turquoise pigtails tugged on his sleeve timidly. "Um…Gakupo-sama, your designers want to see you."

He smiled pointedly at her, ignoring the furious rants of Meiko, and followed her down the hallway.

The designer's room was spacious, plush, and handsomely decorated in beige. He looked and felt as out of place in it as a fish in acid, but he never the less proceeded to walk towards the large desk the designers sat at. There were two of them, both women. They both looked critical.

"Hi, I'm Luka, the main designer." She had pink hair and a cool gaze. "And this is my partner-in-design, Lily."

Lily looked at him disapprovingly and said nothing.

"The theme," Luka continued. "For this shoot will be a beach paradise. We are going to go to one of the smaller Caribbean islands. Your trip will be paid, of course. We will stay for a week."

He smiled, for the first time in a long time. A chance to escape the confines of the city, the smoggy air, the mass of people! "I gladly accept your offer. I look forward to working together."


	3. Blue Bloods ch 2

**Part two of Blue Bloods sentence :3**

**All characters/books not mine! Rated T for yumminess :3**

* * *

He stepped off the airplane, a private jet owned by the company, and into the hot winter heat of the beach.

Models were talking in large groups, beautiful men and woman dressed in summer clothing. Large tents made of poles and swathes of fabric stood everywhere, a bar and table with food on it that nobody touched. Crystal waves lapped at the white, pristine shore of the photoshoot area, clean and pure.

He mingled among the other models for a while, holding his brightly colored drink carefully.

Meiko sauntered up to him, holding a brush and a hairdryer. "Let's get started," she said grimly.

The next hour was torture, having his hair washed and straightened and blow-dried and hairsprayed. By the time he was actually in his clothes, it was three hours from when they had started, and the moon was beginning to rise. Most of the people were gone, save for a pair of twins, a girl with a cheerful disposition and green hair, the pigtailed girl he had met earlier, and a blue haired guy he had never seen before.

Luka clapped her hands, and looked at the models assembled before her. "Alright. Since Lily and I are not actually taking the pictures, we will be joining you. Gumi, Miku, your theme is best friends who are like sisters-but you have to make it mysterious, and make it _sizzle_. Rin, Len, your theme is also mysterious, but perfection. Mirror images. And Gakupo…" Her eyes sparkled, and she grinned. "You have the most fun theme. You and Kaito will be cold, mysterious, and sexy, like vampires. Not those damn Twilight freaks, but the real ones. Think Victorian age bad-asses. Who are in a passionate romance."

He started choking. "Wh-_what_?"

Lily grinned. "You heard me, pretty-boy. Passionate romance. Girls are into it these days. The whole campaign is supposed to be _edgy. _A passionate romance-implied or not-between two good-looking guys grabs your attention and makes you remember the picture for what you're selling. Unless…" Her eyes glinted. "You have a problem with that, Gakupo-_sama?_"

He swallowed, cursing himself for acting so unprofessional. "No of course not. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

She grinned, and clapped him on the back with a force that nearly knocked the wind out of him. "Great. Let's get started."

The cameras were positioned by the beach, and he was blasted with hairspray. By this time, the moon had risen to just above the water, and its white reflection was a perfect sphere.

The girls with the pigtail and green hair went first. Their names were Gumi and Miku, he surmised, from what Luka had said. They stood by the water, blushingly staring at each other as the camera snapped. Lily and Luka's shouts could be heard from across the water. The girls posed and pouted, trying not to blink at the flash of the camera. Gumi pulled Miku closer for a tight embrace.

"Run your fingers through each others hair!"

"Okay, that's it, look sexier. But innocent!"

"Gumi, you're dominant in this pairing!"

"Miku, try to submit more!"

"Alright! Perfect! Shift around a little more!"

They were done in thirty minutes, and then came Rin and Len, the yellow-haired twins.

"Okay, we want godly perfection here!"

"Stand and face…yeah, like that! Good, now keep that pose."

Why was his heart beating so fast? Somehow, he hoped the twins would take longer. Or shorter. He couldn't decide.

He glanced over at the other model. His skin was pale, his face sculpted in the moonlight. He had blue hair, and blue eyes, a deep, rich color that seemed to fit him perfectly. He was wearing the same thing as Gakupo was- a pair of black shorts, and a short-sleeved white button-up shirt. Was it his imagination, or were Kaito's shorts a little shorter than his? They were, he realized, practically short-shorts. He blushed, as he realized he had been looking at the other model's body for at least a minute. Kaito turned his head, gazing at him, chewing on his bottom lip a little bit. It was extremely endearing, and he felt hot all of the sudden.

"Okay…One last one! And…Done!"

He swallowed, nervous for some reason. They walked down to the water, his feet skipping lightly over the pristine sand. The moon sparkled brightly above them, making their skin radiate with a pale light.

Luka directed them from behind. "Okay, we want _passion._ Chemistry. Sexual tension. Make it _sizzle_."

He timidly put his arms around him, satisfying a desire he didn't even know he had. His lips went to his neck, and he felt Kaito grab his shirt, as if to pull him closer. He swore, later, that he heard him moan. Their eyes locked on the camera.

Lily squealed. "Yes! Yes! That's what I'm talking about! Oh my God, you guys are burning the _lens_! More poses!"

Gakupo pulled away. "Um…would you lay down, please?"

Kaito's eyes were unfocused, and he was blushing. "W-what? Oh, um, sure."

He sat, then cautiously sprawled on the ground. Gakupo positioned himself over him, knees digging into the sand. All he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat, going a million miles an hour.

"Yes!" Luka's voice broke the silent reverie.

He looked softly into Kaito's eyes, wanting with an almost irrepressible need to kiss him. Shit, he was going to get hard soon if he kept it up like this. The thought that this pose might be on a freaking _billboard_ cleared his mind, and he pulled away reluctantly, sitting up, and closing his hands around Kaito's throat as he crouched over him sexily. Kaito looked surprised, but nevertheless looked at the camera with a gaze so intense, it took Gakupo's breath away. It was love and hate and pain and desire, all in one look.

"Okay! That's awesome. We're gonna move to a pool about a mile from here to take some daylight shots tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep everyone!"

He got off of him quickly, blushing, and helped him to his feet. They walked to their tents slowly, lingering. His heart beat fast, and he felt disappointed when they separated into their tents.

He couldn't sleep that night. Restless waking dreams haunted the edge of his subconscious, until finally, he woke up, breathing heavily.

A dark shape sat in his chair, breathing steadily. He sat up, stepping onto the luxurious carpet, and looked at the face of the man he was in love with.

His fingers lightly brushed the side of Kaito's face, and he kissed him softly, sweetly, savoring the long awaited contact.

Kaito's eyes fluttered open, then closed as he kissed him back, pulling him closer.

They broke apart reluctantly, just looking into each other's eyes for a long time. They kissed again, passionately, with a shared desire. He picked him up off the chair, setting him on the carpeted floor. It was soft, and he could feel the sand molding to the shapes of their bodies.

Behind them, the moon sank slowly into the sea.


	4. Harry Potter

**"Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head. (Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix)**

The hustling, noisy, chaotic sounds of the party swirled around him like colors on a painter's palette. He stood with drink in hand, smiling, laughing, slightly tipsy from the rum-spiked eggnog. It was like a dream, like his subconscious had come to life and was focusing his sights in that direction, whispering. _Look, look_, it said. _Isn't it beautiful? Is it not lovely? Tantalizing? To look at him, see his blushing face, to picture in your mind all of the things you have been keeping hidden, suppressed? _

_ Why don't you act on it?_ His subconscious whispered slyly into his ear. _Gakupo? _

"Gakupo!" He was jolted back into reality by a woman's voice. It sounded annoyed.

"Ah, what is it, Luka-san?" He smiled guiltily for drifting off during their conversation. During a conversation with his girlfriend.

Her voice softened. "Is something wrong, Gakupo? You were totally spacing out." She frowned. "You weren't checking out some other girl, right?"

_Not a girl._ "No, nothing of the sort." The lie came a little easier than was comfortable for him. "Just distracted, I guess."

"Hmph." She took him by the arm, and led him over to where some other people were standing. "Well, you should meet Sonika. Remember, we met her last year…?"

The conversation between them faded from focus as he caught sight of him again. Kaito, sort of awkwardly smiling as Miku led him around by the arm, smiling and talking to every person she met. He looked a little tousled, and his tie was crooked. It was absolutely adorable.

"Jeez, you are really spacey tonight." Luka muttered, as Sonika bade them a polite goodbye. Tinsel sparkled on the many Christmas trees around them. "This is a big party, you know. Lots of chances to get more attention."

It was the annual Christmas party for all of the Vocaloids, the one time a year when they could all get together and socialize with one another. They exchanged gifts, sung karaoke, and did lots of Christmassy stuff before stumbling back to their beds, drunk and happy.

Not this year, he supposed. The unrequited longing he had for the blue-haired man, with all of his adorable, alluring, and good-hearted charm, was burning slowly in his chest like an unquenchable flame. Even though his brain knew what his heart did not: that it was an impossible, unthinkable love that would never come true, even when he longed for him and nothing else that the cruel world had to offer.

There were several reasons that it wouldn't really work out. First of all, both him and Kaito had girlfriends. Luka had asked him out about two months ago, and he said yes out of instinct. No one would suspect him of loving another man if he had a pretty girlfriend, right?

Kaito and Miku, however, had gone out six months and counting. They were the "hot couple" of the year, as voted by a slightly intoxicated Meiko. Everyone approved of them. Personally, he didn't like the color combination. Purple was much prettier than teal with blue. He supposed that was his jealousy talking.

"Ooh, let's go talk to Kaito and Miku!" Luka suddenly dragged him across the room, coming to a stop in front of the very people he did not want to talk to. "How are you guys doing?"

Luka and Miku blabbered on about this and that, while he and Kaito just kind of stood there awkwardly, avoiding eachothers eyes. He attempted to make some sort of conversation. "So…uh…how are you doing?"

"…fine…" Kaito wouldn't meet his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Gakupo's eyes drifted downwards, and he reached out for Kaito's tie. "…Your tie is crooked."

"Thanks." Kaito was blushing.

"No problem." He smiled. It was a little forced. "How is going with…Miku?"

He flinched. "It's okay, I guess."

An awkward silence filled the air between them, completely unnoticed by Luka and Miku. His heartbeat accelerated, and the world around him blurred into a swirl of lights again as he finally met Kaito's eyes. He reached out and touched Kaito's cheek. He started, but did not pull away.

"You know, Kaito, I…"

"Oh my god, look at her dress!" A squeal of excitement threw them back into reality with an uncomfortable speed. "Come on, Gakupo, I _have_ to go talk to them."

As he was dragged away yet again, he waved goodbye. Kaito just stood there looking a bit shellshocked.

_Guess I scared him away._ He thought grimly, and forcefully merged himself into the flow of conversation, trying to forget his throbbing heart.

It was hours later, when the lights had gone dim, and the music was a slow, mournful beat, that he saw him again.

This time, he was alone. Luka was sitting in the corner with all of her friends, presumably getting into a drinking contest with Meiko. He supposed he should stop her, but he didn't really feel like getting into that.

Kaito and Miku were sitting in a small, dark corner. Unnoticed, he hid behind a pillar, watching silently. Hoping. Aching.

"Miku…you're really nice."

She laughed, and tossed her hair. Gakupo felt sick.

"But…I can't do this anymore."

His breath caught in his throat, and a surge of adrenaline raced through him. He was frozen in place, unable to move or breathe.

"I want to just be friends."

Miku stood up, a horrified and hurt expression on her face. "Why? What did I ever do wrong?"

He looked down. "You didn't do anything."

Miku glared at him. "It's some other girl, isn't it? I'm not pretty enough for you."

He looked at her with regret. "No, it's not some other…girl."

"…Oh." Miku's expression softened a little, then returned to anger. "I can't believe it…I lost to a _guy_?"

"I know…I have done an awful thing." His eyes were pleading. "But please forgive me…I only wanted to make you happy."

She turned away. Gakupo could tell she was crying. "I won't forgive you."

Kaito lowered his head, and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't. But I am truly sorry."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really make a difference now, does it?" She retorted, and stormed off.

Gakupo walked out from behind the pillar, and sat down next to him. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Kaito blushed again, seeming distracted. "…How much did you hear?"

"Just the last part." He lied. "Why?"

"Nothing…" Kaito looked away.

"You know, what I was saying earlier…?"

"Huh? Oh, um...yeah?"

"Kaito…" He traced his finger along Kaito's jawbone. He stiffened, but didn't pull back. Gakupo tilted his head up, looking him in the eyes. Blue met purple, melting away into something unrecognizable. "I am in love with you."

Kaito blinked, trying to comprehend what Gakupo had told him, before a heated blush crept across his cheeks, and he broke eye contact, looking down. "I, uh…"

He looked up. With a devious smile, he pointed up at the ceiling. "Mistletoe," he said, pointing up at a large clump of whitish berries placed almost over Kaito's head. He drew close, so close that their noses were almost touching. His breath sped up, and their eyes were locked for what seemed like an eternity, before he leaned in, unhesitant, and kissed him.

The kiss was long and sweet, deepening by the second as they leaned in, desperately seeking each other. His tongue flicked the bottom of Kaito's lip, asking for access that was almost immediately granted. It was like falling off a cliff, the feelings of fear, regret, and _passion_ that raced through him.

"What the hell? Are you _drunk_?"

He reluctantly pulled away, turning to face what appeared to be his extremely pissed off girlfriend. "I'm not drunk." He answered he calmly, disguising the fact that his heart had begun beating like crazy.

"Then…what, was it a _dare_?" Her eyes narrowed as she spat out the words. "Or were you just…oh my god…"

"Luka…I'm sorry. I never meant to lead you on."

Her eyes were red, and she glared at him with open hatred. He flinched at the strength of her emotions. "I don't want to talk to you. Why don't you just go _die_, you fucking homo."

"Luka…" She walked away, not bothering to look back. Her long pink hair slowly disappeared into the shadows of the deserted ballroom, mournful music playing to match the melancholy mood. It was one of her songs, Despair of Cybernetics, a mournful, jazzy beat that seemed to echo across the room. He stood silently for a moment, lamenting the loss of their friendship. She was nice to talk to, and Gakupo knew that if they had only been friends, he would have told her about his feelings, and she probably would have given some good advice. It was a bit too late for that, he supposed.

"…I'm sorry." Kaito whispered, biting his lip. "If only I hadn't…"

"…No." Gakupo sighed, and smiled at him. "I shouldn't have gone out with her in the first place.

"But, she was your friend, wasn't she?" Kaito said bitterly. "I ruined that."

There was a moment of stillness, before he pat Kaito on the head, roughly ruffling his hair. "It's not your fault for being you, is it?"

"Err…no?" Kaito blinked, nonplussed.

"Well, it's _you_ I fell in love with, so it can't possibly be your fault." He smirked as Kaito blushed, then leaned in for another kiss.

"Mn…" Kaito moaned softly as he pulled away, and Gakupo was suddenly conscious of how exposed they were, despite their relative concealment.

"I'm sorry…" He embraced him tightly, whispering roughly into his ear. "This is wrong…"

"…Yeah." But he held him back.

And didn't let go.

A.N: HEY LOOK GUYS I ACTUALLY UPDATED SOMETHING /shot


	5. Chapter 5

fuCK IM CRYING WHY ARE YOU READING THIS SHIT HAAHAHA I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS LIKE 13 WHO ARE YOU GUYS WHY


End file.
